Bullying?
by Dani Reykinawa
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki yang kaya dan keren, ternyata sudah 4 kali tinggal kelas. Pada akhirnya, dirinya terdampar si suatu sekolah yang penuh orang-orang Kutu Buku yang suka mem-bully-nya. Ow..ow, Si keren di-bully Si culun. Chapter 4 Update.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, misstypo, etc**

Summary :

"Orang seperti apa yang terlintas dipikiran anda tentang korban bully? Bertampang culun, aneh, berkacamata tebal, lemah, kutu buku, dan kebanyakan di antara meraka berasal dari keluarga biasa atau tidak kaya. Tapi bagaimana jika orang berlabel keren dan sok berkuasa yang dibully? Di Karakura _Academy,_ orang kutu bukulah yang berkuasa."

**.**

**.**

Apa yang kurang dari diri seorang Kurosaki Ichigo? Wajahnya? Dengan adanya banyak fansgirl tentu saja dia tampan. Postur tubuh? Atletis pastinya, mengingat dirinya yang hobi olahraga. Hartanya? Wow … yang itu jangan ditanya. Walaupun memiliki sifat yang super duper unik, tapi bukan hal mustahil bagi Kurosaki Isshin untuk memberikan fasilitas yang lebih dari cukup kepada putra tersayangnya itu. Gaya berpakaian? Tidak mungkin tidak _fashionable_ jika sudah punya wajah tampan, postur tubuh menunjang, dan materi berlebih. Berdasarkan hal-hal tersebut, tentu saja Ichigo termasuk dalam kategori cowok yang kata _Boyband_ Korea _free, sexy, and single_ kan? Lalu dosa apa yang diperbuatnya sehingga sang ayah tercinta menelantarkan dirinya yang keren itu di tengah-tengah manusia yang jauh dari kata keren.

Berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mengucapkan mantra "aku sedang bermimpi" berulang kali, tak membuang kenyataan bahwa dirinya, Kurosaki Ichigo berada di antara kumpulan orang-orang dengan model pakaian yang sedang trend di jaman kakek neneknya waktu muda dulu. Apa-apan itu? Kacamata tebal, celana panjang ala Elvis Presly, rambut afro, kemeja kebesaran, dan rompi yang pasti sudah sangat ketinggalan jaman. Kontras sekali dengan pakaian yang dikenakan cowok berwarna mata coklat itu, meski pakaian yang digunakan sekarang tak semodis yang biasa dikenakannya. Dia merasa datang dengan atribut yang salah pada sebuah pesta kostum bertema Retro.

Menjadi obyek pandangan semua orang adalah hal biasa bagi Ichigo, namun pandangan yang didapatnya sekarang benar-benar mengintimidasi dirinya yang biasanya mengintimidasi manusia kebanyakan yang menyandang embel-embel lemah tak berdaya. Dunia sudah terbalik pikirnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia, lelaki yang jago bela diri dan punya pengaruh penting di sekolahnya – yang dulu – dipandang remeh oleh orang-orang yang menurutnya berasal dari tahun tujuh puluhan.

Membiasakan dirinya dengan pandangan sekitar, Ichigo terus maju berjalan menuju suatu tempat berdasarkan instruksi dari Kepala Sekolah barunya yang barusan ditemuinya 20 menit lalu. Mencari letak ruangan yang akan menjadi sarana istirahatnya nanti selama periode dua tahun mendatang, mengingat sekolah barunya ini mewajibkan semua murid tinggal di asrama. Dengan _earphone _yang setia di kedua telinganya sejak memasuki gedung asrama, anak lelaki Isshin itu mulai melangkah penuh percaya diri seperti biasa. Meski berpenampilan jadul rupa para gadis-gadis di sini tak buruk jadi, tidak salahkan kalau dia pamer ketampanannya. Dimanapun dirinya berada, Ichigo Kurosaki harus jadi nomer satu.

Masih dengan langkah ala pria bangsawannya, Kurosaki yang diam-diam suka tebar pesona itu membelokkan ayunan kakinya menuju koridor selanjutnya tanpa menyadari ada kaki seseorang yang terjulur hendak menghadang langkahnya. Karena pandangannya lurus kedapan dengan dagu terangkat, tentu saja Ichigo tak melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Dan tak terelakkan lagi, niat pemilik kaki terjulur tersebut terlaksana tatkala sang pria berambut _orange _jatuh terjerembab bersamaan dengan tas yang dibawanya.

Lolongan suara tawa menggema di sepanjang koridor yang merupakan jalan menuju aula berkumpulnya penghuni asrama. Sedangkan obyek yang menjadi bahan tertawaan mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya sambil mendengus kesal. Setelah berdiri dengan benar, tatapan mematikan tak lupa dihadiahkan cowok keren tapi sombong itu pada mahkluk- mahkluk ketinggalan jaman yang masih tertawa, namun bukannya berhenti suara tawa tersebut semakin mengudara kencang.

Dengan tetap mempertahankan pose keren andalannya, Ichigo mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar tepatnya mencari tersangka utama yang mempermalukan dirinya. Berniat menerbangkan kepalan tangannya pada sang pelaku untuk membalas rasa sakit sekaligus malu yang dideritanya sekarang. Sayang untung tak dapat diraih, begitu menemukan sang pelaku yang saat ini sedang tersenyum mengejek bagian hidungnya yang memerah efek terjatuh tadi dan Ichigo hendak meninjunya, puluhan bom telur dilontarkan padanya dari arah belakang. Tinggal diberi tepung saja ia pasti siap jadi adonan, belum lagi siraman air tak jelas warna dan aromanya yang membilas tubuh atletisnya dari isi telur.

Yah, itulah salam perkenalan dari sebagian teman-teman barumu Ichigo. Selamat berjumpa dengan yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya setelah berpikir sekian lama, diriku memutuskan untuk membuat fic juga. Makasih buat Voidy-nee dan Nakki Desinta yang udah kasih semangat (yah walaupun semangat yang diberi sama Nakki-nee udah lama banget, tetep berharap dirinya masih ingat padaku…) ^_^

Ada yang punya ide untuk ngerjain Ichigo selanjutnya? hehe...

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu…


	2. Chapter 2

Padahal yang berstatus korban adalah dirinya, lalu kenapa dia juga yang mendapat hukuman. Tunggu saja jika seluruh kekayaan Kurosaki sudah diwarisinya, kelangsungan hidup Karakura _Academy_ dipastikan akan punah.

Berbekal alat pel serta seember air, cowok yang belum sempat ganti baju sehabis insiden telur beberapa jam lalu, saat ini sedang menekuni pekerjaan barunya. Bisa dicatat dalam daftar pengalaman si Keren Ichigo, bahwa **mengepel **adalah hal terburuk dan tersulit yang pernah dilakoninya. Bayangkan saja waktu dua jam tak cukup untuk membersihkan lantai sepanjang lima meter.

Jika saja ia masih menempuh pendidikan di sekolahnya yang lama, pasti satu-persatu fansgirl-nya mengundurkan diri begitu melihat betapa kacaunya penampilan pria bertindik itu saat ini. Jabrik _orange _kebanggannya mengeras karena noda telur yang mengering, wajahnya pun hampir tak terkenali. Kalau bukan karena kerutan permanen di dahinya pasti tidak ada yang menyangka kalau manusia bau keringat plus amis telur itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki.

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, etc.**

**Selamat membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walaupun gengsinya tinggi, pria yang pantang meminta bantuan orang lain itu tidak punya pilihan selain kabur dari lokasi penembakan telur untuk mengadukan sambutan teman-teman jadulnya kepada Kepala Sekolah. Tapi sepertinya predikat _Lucky Guy_ yang diberi oleh teman se-genk-nya dulu tak berlaku di sini, buktinya ibu Kepala Sekolah yang punya senyum mematikan itu tak bersimpati sedikitpun melihat penampilan terburuk seumur hidupnya. Jelas saja, wajah orang teraniaya harusnya memelas dan suram kan, bukannya bertampang congkak seperti Ichigo.

Segala macam kata yang tidak lulus sensor diucapkan anak kepada ayahnya. Berhubung pihak sekolah tak menanggapi aduannya, Ichigo bermaksud protes pada pria gila yang sudah menjebloskannya di tempat ini via telepon. Tapi sayang respon ayahanda Isshin tak jauh berbeda dari Kepala Sekolah, malahan hukuman mengepel tempat kejadian perkara dirinya dianiaya tersebut tercetus dari otak brilian papa tercintanya yang langsung menghubungi ibu pemimpin sekolah setelah sang anak memutuskan sepihak sambungan komunikasi. Meski sering bertingkah bodoh, saat sedang serius paman jenggotan itu seribu kali lebih menakutkan dari makhluk apapun, dan karena dia satu-satunya orang tuanya yang tersisa Ichigo tak kuasa menolak perintah ayahnya.

.

.

Kenapa hanya mengelap lantai saja butuh waktu berjam-jam? Itu karena ada beberapa orang yang dengan sengaja melewati lantai yang sudah dibersihkan Ichigo dengan alas kaki berlumpur. Padahal sekarang bukan musim hujan, dimana sepatu mereka bertemu lumpur merepotkan ini? Rupanya makhluk-makhluk kampungan itu masih ingin mengerjainya. 'Dasar sekolah kriminal, para siswanya bertindak anarki malah dibela dan dibiarkan begitu saja,' omelnya dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, derap langkah seseorang lagi menghampiri Ichigo. Ini orang ketujuh. Tanpa membalikkan badannya kebelakang guna melihat siapa orang yang menghampirinya, si _Cleaning Service_ dadakan terus berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Awas saja jika orang ini juga melakukan hal serupa dengan yang lain, pikirnya. Tapi sepertinya yang datang kali ini tidak sejahat keenam orang lainnya. Sepatu yang dikenakannya bersih, bahkan saat melewati keramik yang masih sedikit basah tak ada jejak tertinggal. Mungkin seseorang itu Ibu Peri yang ditugaskan untuk membantu Ichigo, tidak salah dia berdoa tadi. Doa orang teraniaya pasti terkabul kan.

"Hukumanmu selesai Kurosaki, kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Peri penolong identik dengan wanita cantik keibuan, membawa tongkat kecil, dan bersayap. Jadi sudah jelas kalimat datar barusan bukanlah ucapan dari peri baik hati. Lagipula sepanjang usianya meski jadi anak bandel, Ichigo tahu pasti di cerita dongeng manapun tidak ada tokoh penolong bersosok Bapak Peri. Meski ada, lelaki yang menghentikan hukumannya tersebut tidak masuk kriteria. Lihat saja wajah angkuh dan tatapan tajam matanya.

Tapi Ichigo tak peduli, siapapun lelaki itu yang penting sekarang ia terbebas dari hukuman tidak masuk akal yang belum diselesaikannya. Dan yang membuat Ichigo Kurosaki sedikit lega adalah lelaki yang menghampirinya tersebut berpenampilan sedikit normal dibanding kumpulan barbar yang menindasnya. Meski juga berkacamata, pakaian yang dikenakannya sudah tergolong model abad 21.

"Syukurlah, kupikir semua orang di sini tidak normal." Dirasa Ichigo hanya gumaman kecil, tapi siapa sangka orang di hadapannya mendengar perkataannya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak normal, berandal?" semua orang yang kenal Ichigo tahu kalau dirinya seorang berandal, makanya ia dipindahkan ayahnya kemari, tapi belum ada satu pun yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu secara langsung dan terang-terangan ditambah dengan nada mengejek.

"Heh, tentu saja kelakuan dan gaya berpakaian para manusia purba yang kutemui tadi." Mungkin sudah terlalu lelah bermain dengan alat pelnya, Ichigo hanya menganggapi ejekan pria mata empat dengan omongan bernada bosan, lagipula ia berandal yang punya tata karma. Meski mengejek orang itu masih dianggap penyelamatnya, jadi tidak sopan kan menghadiahinya tinjuan.

Obrolan tak berlanjut, si kacamata berambut biru tua memberikan tas milik Ichigo beserta sebuah kunci. Katanya itu kunci kamar Ichigo. Tanpa curiga, dengan senang hati Ichigo menerima tas dan kunci kamarnya sambil berucap terimakasih. Dia tidak tahu saja kalau lelaki yang menunjukkan arah dimana kamarnya berada sedang tersenyum setan di belakangnya.

.

.

Sampailah ia di depan sebuah ruangan bernomer 24. Katanya sekolah ini dapat banyak donasi dari orang kaya, bahkan ayahnya juga banyak menghabiskan uangnya untuk sekolah ini, tapi kenapa tidak ada fasilitas lift-nya, makanya setelah mendaki banyak anak tangga barulah ia dapat melihat pintu kamarnya yang berada di lantai 4. Baru melihat pintu kamarnya saja, punggung Ichigo sudah menjerit meminta untuk diistirahatkan selain itu badannya yang sudah lengket plus bau juga ingin segera dibersihkannya, oleh karena itu dengan tak sabar segera diputarnya si pengaman pintu.

Angan-angan ingin istirahat pupuslah sudah. Gambaran tempat tidur empuk serta suasana kamar yang nyaman terhapus seketika saat pintu terbuka. Ruangan yang barusan dibukanya lebih cocok sebagai tempat untuk menaruh barang bekas daripada tempat untuk tidur. 'Sial, belum puaskah mereka mengerjaiku.' Hanya mengumpat dalam hati cowok yang sedang kelelahan ini bermaksud menemui pria berkacamata tadi, siapa tahu dia salah memberikan kunci.

Belum sempat menuju tangga, orang yang dicari sudah menampakkan wujudnya terlebih dahulu. Tanpa basi-basi Ichigo menghampirinya dan menanyakan perihal kamarnya. Namun jawaban yang didengarnya langsung mengubah pandangan Ichigo terhadap pria yang diketahui bernama Ishida, kalau orang itu adalah penolongnya, karena dengan teramat santai siswa teladan itu menjawab, "Tidak ada kamar lain di asrama ini, jadi silahkan rapikan sendiri kamar barumu." Ternyata dia sama kejamnya dengan yang lain. Apanya yang dirapikan, seharusnya kata yang diucapkan adalah, "selamat mengubah gudang kumuh ini menjadi kamarmu".

.

.

.

Dering alarm sudah membisingi penjuru ruangan, tapi si pemilik bunyi peringatan tetap tak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Masa bodoh dengan hari pertamanya sekolah, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah setelah seharian bekerja layaknya pembantu di rumahnya. Lagipula dia anak baru kan, jadi terlambat beberapa menit –atau beberapa jam– juga tak masalah. Makanya setelah mematikan sumber suara bising, murid baru Karakura _Academy _itu memulai kembali perjalanan ke alam mimpinya. Tetapi belum sempat terlelap lagi, suara gaduh kembali terdengar. Seingatnya hanya dirinya seorang yang menempati ruangan di lantai ini, lalu kenapa terdengar ribut sekali hentakan langkah kaki seseorang di luar sana. Merasa terganggu dengan suara itu, Ichigo hanya menutupi telinganya dengan bantal. Dia tidak sadar kalau seseorang sudah menerobos masuk ke kamarnya sampai terdengar suara…

Byurrrrrrr…

Hujaman air dingin menerpa wajahnya hingga manusia berkepala _orange_ itu terlonjak dari tempat tidur. Siapa lagi orang gila yang sudah mengerjainya di pagi hari begini, kali ini tidak akan dibiarkan dirinya teraniaya lagi. Siapapun orang yang telah menyiram wajah tampannya dengan air sedingin es ini akan ia beri pelajaran.

"Sudah puas dengan tidurmu tuan Kurosaki?" belum sempat menyuarakan protesnya suara sindirian seseorang terdengar.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, bodoh!" sambil menahan amarahnya Ichigo membalas sindiran orang yang menyiramnya.

"Aww… dasar wanita gila kenapa menendang kakiku?" tak terima dikatai bodoh si penyiram yang masih membawa ember itu menendang kaki Ichigo yang baru saja bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau, dasar anak tidak punya sopan santun. Beraninya mengatai gurumu dengan sebutan bodoh dan gila." Tak puas menendang si wanita memarahi Ichigo.

"Apa? Guru? Heh…jangan bercanda, kau saja tidak lebih tinggi dariku. Bagaimana bisa dengan bangganya kau menyebut dirimu guru. Kau pasti salah satu dari orang-orang aneh itu kan?" mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakinya Ichigo berjalan mendekat ke arah si penendang.

"Memangnya ada aturannya kalau guru harus lebih tinggi daripada muridnya? Dan satu-satunya orang aneh yang ada di sini adalah kau, Kurosaki." Si wanita berucap seraya menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menantang Ichigo yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

Kali ini giliran Ichigo yang tidak terima dibilang aneh. Sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya ia menunjuk-nunjuk dahi perempuan yang mengaku sebagai gurunya itu.

"Hei, dengar ya Nona. Mungkin kau harus melepas kacamata tebalmu ini agar kau bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa lelaki yang berdiri di depanmu. Mana ada orang aneh se-tampan aku." Masih mengetukkan telunjuknya di dahi lawan bicara Ichigo menyombongkan dirinya.

"Baiklah tuan Tampan, akan kulepas kacamata tebal ini lalu kupakaikan padamu agar kau bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa wanita yang berdiri di depanmu." Balas wanita itu sambil menunjukkan _name tag_ yang terpasang di bajunya. Pandangan Ichigo mengikuti arah telunjuk si pemilik rambut hitam, di tanda nama yang sedang ditunjuknya tertulis ; **Rukia Kuchiki, Pengajar Karakura **_**Academy**_.

"Ja-jadi kau be-benar…" gagap pertama dalam sejarah hidup ahli waris Kurosaki. Belum sempat selesai perkataannya, guru muda itu menyela dengan nada angkuhnya, "Aku tidak suka pada murid yang tidak hadir saat aku mengajar. Dan kau…" tekannya sambil menunjuk hidung Ichigo, "sudah berlaku tidak sopan padaku. Jadi, segera menghadapku di ruang guru, Kurosaki." Sang guru cantik segera pergi dari kamar Ichigo setelah menyelesaikan pidatonya, sedangkan pemilik kamar yang bagian kepala sampai pundaknya basah kuyup hanya mematung di tempatnya berdiri. 'Satu kesialan lagi akan kualami.' kalimat itulah yang terlintas di kepalanya saat ini.

"Kau ini suka sekali mencari masalah ya?" Mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, Ichigo tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Kemarin bermasalah dengan para murid, lalu sekarang kau membuat masalah dengan guru galak itu." Walaupun sudah bangun dari keterkejutannya Ichigo tak berminat menganggapi perkataan pria berseragam yang menyindirnya. Orang itu selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba, daripada emosinya tak terbendung melihat si menyebalkan Ishida, lebih baik ia segera membersihkan dirinya lalu pergi ke ruang guru.

.

.

.

"Aku penasaran segalak apa guru pendek itu sampai Ishida memberiku peringatan." Dalam perjalanannya menuju ruang guru Ichigo masih memikirkan kata-kata Ishida sebelum dirinya keluar kamar untuk menemui sang guru. Kata Ishida dia harus berhati-hati dan menjaga ucapannya kalau tidak ingin Bu guru Kuchiki murka padanya.

"Heh…siapa peduli dengan kemarahannya. Lagipula aku sudah pernah menghadapi guru yang lebih sangar dan pastinya lebih tinggi daripada guru pendek sok galak seperti dia." Dasar Ichigo, hanya karena ukuran tinggi gurunya tak semampai dia meremehkannya.

"Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Wajahnya sungguh tidak asing, mirip dengan…"

"Arghh…apa yang kupikirkan?" Rambut orange-nya jadi berantakan akibat ulah tangannya. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengingatnya lagi kan!" Puas mengacak-acak rambutnya, kali ini giliran tembok yang jadi sasaran kekesalannya.

"Hei, tidak sadar ya? Tingkah bodoh yang barusan kau lakukan membuatmu terlambat 2 menit, Kurosaki." Dasar perempuan cerewet tak sabaran, padahal tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia juga akan sampai di ruang guru. Kalau bukan karena ingatannya yang tiba-tiba berkelebat, Ichigo juga tak akan berhenti melangkah.

"Ya…ya…ya. Aku sudah di hadapanmu sekarang lalu apa yang kau mau?" dengan malas Ichigo berucap.

"Aku menyuruhmu menghadapku di ruang guru, bukan di sini." seusai berkata guru bernama Rukia masuk ke dalam ruangannya sambil memberi isyarat pada Ichigo agar mengikutinya.

Sudah 10 menit mereka duduk berhadapan tapi tak ada reaksi yang ditunjukkan ibu guru pada muridnya. Sedangkan si murid sudah berkali-kali menguap entah karena bosan atau karena masih mengantuk.

"Jika ingin memberiku hukuman cepat lakukan saja. Tidak perlu menahanku lama-lama di ruangan ini." Tidak betah menahan bosannya akhirnya Ichigo menyuarakan protes, tapi Rukia tak menggubrisnya dan tetap membaca berkas di tangannya.

"Ah..aku tahu. Kau sengaja menahanku agar bisa melihatku lebih lama kan? Tenang saja ibu Guru, aku bisa meluangkan waktuku untukmu." Kesal karena tak direspon dengan percaya dirinya Ichigo kembali mengoceh, sedangkan di seberangnya Rukia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya kesal.

"Oh ya, apakah kau benar-benar seorang guru?" Masih belum lelah pria urakan itu menyumbang suara.

"Jujur saja dengan tubuh mungilmu kau tak cocok jadi guru… eh, maksudku kau terlihat seumuran denganku, makanya bagaimana bisa kau jadi guru?" segera Ichigo meralat ucapannya saat bu guru meliriknya tajam.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Akhirnya perempuan manis ini mengucapkan sesuatu juga.

"Ya." Masih dengan percaya dirinya Ichigo menyahut panggilan gurunya.

"Kau yang sudah empat kali tidak naik ke kelas 3, memang seumuran denganku. Jadi tidak heran kan dalam rentang waktu itu aku sudah jadi guru sementara kau tetap jadi murid bodoh." Ups…si sombong sok keren mati gaya.

"Meski kita seusia, aku tetaplah gurumu. Terlebih aku ini wali kelasmu, jadi untuk terakhir kalinya kuingatkan. Bersikap sopanlah padaku!" Belum ada satu kata pun terucap dari bibir Ichigo, wali kelasnya mengeluarkan somasi, "ingat jangan harap bisa keluar dari ruangan ini kalau tumpukan soal ujian disana belum kau kerjakan!" Dan murid nakal itu ditinggal sendirian dalam ruang guru dengan setumpuk soal-soal pelajaran tanpa bisa berkutik.

.

.

.

Gara-gara anak nakal yang baru jadi murid asuhannya, Rukia tak berkonsentrasi mengajar. Untung saja 30 orang murid di kelas ini tidak protes saat ia melamun di mejanya. Baru kali ini miss Chappy tidak bersemangat mengajar. Memang benar kata orang kalau dunia itu sempit, dia saja tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki itu di tempat terpencil, kota Karakura.

Dua minggu yang lalu Ibu Unohana selaku kepala sekolah memanggil guru manis yang baru beberapa bulan lalu bekerja di sekolah ini ke ruangannya. Rukia yang awalnya bekerja di sini sebagai guru pengganti heran saat Kepala Sekolah memberinya kepercayaan untuk menjadi guru pengajar tetap sekaligus jadi seorang wali kelas. Meskipun cita-citanya bukan menjadi guru, gadis manis yang hobi memanjat ini tetap senang atas kenaikan jabatannya. Setidaknya dia bisa membuktikan pada keluarga besarnya bahwa ia mampu menjalani profesi turunan keluarga Kuchiki meski usianya baru 20 tahun. Tapi sayang kesenangannya memudar saat Retsu Unohana menyerahkan sebuah berkas berisi data seorang murid pindahan yang akan masuk kelasnya nanti. Begitu terkejutnya ia saat melihat potret anak pindahan tersebut. Masih terekam jelas di ingatannya pria tinggi dengan rambut mencoloknya. Seketika ia mengajukan diri untuk tetap jadi guru pengganti saja. Tetapi, wanita yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah bertahun-tahun itu tidak mengenal kata penolakan. Makanya usaha Rukia agar ia tetap pada pekerjaan awalnya tak berbuah memuaskan.

Mungkin ini salah satu rintangan untuk menempuh sukses, lagipula apa kata keluarganya nanti kalau ia menolak tawaran langka ini hanya karena bocah berandalan. Kuchiki harus pantang menyerah, apapun yang terjadi dia pasti bisa menghadapinya. Setelah berpikir cukup lama sampailah ia pada suatu pemikiran, yaitu dengan sedikit perubahan yang dilakukan pada rambut sebahunya menjadi sebatas leher serta memakai kacamata dia yakin kalau pria itu tak akan mengenali wajahnya. Dalam hati ia hanya bisa berharap agar siswa pindahan yang akan datang seminggu lagi itu sudah lupa padanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Chapter 2 end…**

Saatnya balas review…

**Wi3nter, **nie takasih lanjutannya, tuh dah muncul Rukia-nya, jadi udah ga clingakclinguk lagi nyariin Ruki kan? Makasih udah jadi pe-review pertama…

**Odagiri, ** diriku tak sekejam yang kau pikir kok… hekeke… yo wes, tengkyu review-nya…

**ayaa, **nie fic ngetiknya di atas perahu makanya jadinya mengalir sepeti arus sungai di bawah perahu…hehe…nie udah update, ga' lama kan? Okay di review lagi ya…

**corvusraven, **emang kasihan tuh Ichi, berniat nolongin? hehe…ni udah update…

**beby-chan, **makasih ya beb udah direview#ditabok beby-chan karena motong namanya jadi beb# here we go chapter 2…semoga suka juga yah…^_^

**vyorin, **karena diriku ga suka susu rasa jeruk, jadi si Ichi di siram pake air dingin aja yah..kan seger tuh minum es jeruk…hehe… makasih ide jahil dan reviewnya.

**anna chan, **tenang aja aku ga lupa update kan? So gimana chapter 2 ini? Cukup menderita ga si Ichi?

**Diiaam,** … thanks for review

**hendrik widyawati, **nie update-an termasuk kilat ga? Adegan di atas apa udah termasuk penyiksaan Ruki buat Ichi? Okay review lagi ya…

**Voidy, **diriku ga yakin deh masukkin grimm di sini, selain karena ga tega ngeliat grimm jadi culun bisa-bisa nanti nie fic berubah haluan jadi grimmruki…hehe. Okay nee-san kasih saran lagi buat chapter 2 ini yaa… love you too… :D

**Amy Suede, **gimana chapter 2-nya udah panjang belum? #nyodorin pita ukur ke Amy# okeh...tinggalin pesan lagi buat chap 2 ini.

**sanrinoona, **chapter lanjutan udah jadi, so review lagi yah, terimakasih.

.

Makasih buat semuanya, Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu…bye…bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bleach ****Tite Kubo**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, dan sejumlah kekurangan lainnya**

**Selamat Membaca **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak ditinggal sendirian dalam ruangan Ibu Kuchiki 5 menit yang lalu, Ichigo berinisiatif menghabiskan waktunya dengan tur keliling ruangan untuk menepis kebosanannya. Meski sudah diberi perintah untuk mengerjakan lembaran-lembaran kertas berisi soal-soal pelajaran, ia tetap tak menghentikan langkahnya yang mulai bergerak maju mundur melihat-lihat dinding bercat putih yang dihiasi beberapa pigura lukisan dan foto. Setelah puas mengamati pajangan dinding itu, ia beralih melihat-lihat tumpukan buku dalam lemari yang terletak di belakang meja kerja guru. Tapi sayang tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik dari banyaknya susunan buku-buku tersebut, rasa bosan pun dengan cepat menguasai dirinya,

Beberapa kali ia terlihat menguap, bukan hanya karena bosan tetapi juga karena kantuk. Kelelahan akibat bekerja terlalu keras kemarin sungguh menguras tenaganya, ditambah lagi hal-hal merepotkan yang mengganggu tidurnya membuat mata Ichigo sudah mengantuk meski waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Saat ini sedang jam belajar sehingga suasana sekolah sepi. Waktu yang cukup bagus jika ia kembali mengarungi lautan mimpi, pikirnya. Godaan untuk tidur pun tak dapat dilawan saat ia melihat sofa ungu panjang yang ada sebuah boneka kelinci besar di atasnya. Yah, daripada mengerjakan soal-soal mudah itu lebih baik tidur saja kan, siapa peduli kalau guru mungil itu marah karena ia tidak mengerjakan perintahnya. Lagipula salah guru itu juga yang mengunci ruangannya, jadinya Ichigo tidak bisa kabur dan tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

Walaupun berbaring dengan kaki terlipat karena panjangnya sofa tak sepanjang ukuran badannya, pria jangkung itu tetap menikmati tidurnya yang berbantalkan kelinci tiruan berbusa. Padahal selama ini ia selalu anti pada sesuatu yang disukai para perempuan itu, dan makhluk bertelinga panjang yang saat ini sedang jadi alas kepalanya merupakan boneka pertama yang pernah disentuhnya. Berbaring dengan posisi miring tangan besarnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang boneka, aroma yang menguar dari bulu-bulu putih halusnya sekilas mirip dengan harum tubuh si pemilik, mungkin saja ibu guru Rukia sering memeluk boneka ini.

Kata mama Masaki – waktu beliau masih hidup – anak pertamanya itu pasti cepat tertidur jika mencium aroma lembut wewangian, makanya tidak salah jika saat ini wajah tampan Ichigo terlihat sangat damai menikmati tidur lelapnya akibat indra penciumannya menangkap bau harum dari benda yang jadi bantalnya.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu saatnya pergantian pelajaran, setelah membereskan peralatan mengajarnya Rukia pun segera pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk menuju keruangannya. Wajah ayunya hari ini tampak tak seceria hari-hari kemarin, ayunan langkahnya juga terlihat tak bertenaga. Biasanya berjalan dari kelas menuju ruang guru hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit, tapi hari ini sudah melangkah hampir 20 menit ia belum juga sampai. Untungnya tidak ada jadwal mengajar lagi setelah ia membimbing para siswa kelas dua tadi.

Akhirnya 25 menit total waktu yang dihabiskan untuk sampai ke ruangannya, masih menimbang-nimbang antara memutar kunci atau tidak Rukia menyandarkan dahinya ke daun pintu. Mengumpulkan kekuatannya agar ia mampu menghadapi orang yang kalau bisa tidak akan pernah ditemuinya lagi. Rupanya kehadiran sosok Kurosaki bernama Ichigo benar-benar mematikan semangatnya.

Saat mulai memasuki kantor kerjanya Rukia sudah kembali menjadi seorang guru yang anggun namun tegas, tapi usahanya untuk jadi wanita tangguh sia-sia saja saat dilihatnya murid nakal yang dikunci dalam ruangannya tertidur pulas di atas sofa tamu. Lebih terkejutnya lagi saat ia menemukan kelinci kesayangannya sedang dirangkul erat oleh murid lelaki itu. Gelap mata, Rukia segera saja mendatangi tempat Ichigo berbaring dan langsung menarik kelinci putih itu dari beban kepala dan tangan si pria yang masih larut dalam tidurnya.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik-narik bantalnya bukannya terbangun Ichigo malah melawan tarikan tersebut. Alhasil adegan tarik menarik pun terjadi.

Apapun akan dilakukan Rukia untuk melindungi benda kesayangannya, makanya pertandingan tarik boneka dapat dimenangkannya dengan akibat Ichigo yang terguling ke bawah. Kepala _orange_ itu beradu dengan kerasnya lantai saat si empunya kepala jatuh dari sofa, seketika membuat Ichigo kembali dari dunia mimpi. Memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk, ia mengelus dahinya yang barusan terbentur. Di hadapannya berdiri menjulang seorang guru yang memeluk benda berbulu putih yang sempat jadi bantalnya. Inginnya sih protes karena tidurnya lagi-lagi diganggu oleh orang yang sama, namun niatnya urung dilakukan saat melihat wajah cantik ibu guru sudah berubah jadi menyeramkan. Lagipula tenaganya sedang tidak fit, kepalanya pusing karena terbangun tiba-tiba dan juga sakit karena terbentur lantai barusan.

"Aku meninggalkanmu di sini untuk mengerjakan soal-soal, Kurosaki. Tapi kau malah **meniduri Chappy-ku!**" sembari menyembunyikan Chappy di balik punggung, Rukia mulai menghakimi Ichigo.

"Sebagai seorang guru kau perlu memperbaiki bahasamu, Bu Kuchiki." dasar murid bebal, dimarahi malah berbalik menasehati, dengan nada mengejek pula.

"Apa! Beraninya Kau–"

Sebelum amarah gurunya terlontar, Ichigo terburu menyela. "Meniduri Chappy-mu kau bilang?" menghela napas bosan sejenak kemudian ia melanjutkan, "kau berkata seolah-olah aku baru saja bertindak kriminal. Kalau yang ku ajak tidur tadi seorang gadis baru pantas kau berkata seperti itu, sedangkan ini hanya sebuah **boneka**." sadar kalau ia bertingkah kekanakan karena khawatir berlebih pada boneka tercinta seperti khawatir pada anak gadisnya, Rukia segera beranjak dari hadapan Ichigo yang masih duduk di lantai menuju meja kerjanya.

"Waktu mengajarku sudah selesai. Segera ke kelasmu untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Dan kemari lagi saat sekolah usai." Perintah Rukia yang hanya sekedar alibi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

Daripada mendengar omelan lanjutan dari gurunya, Ichigo pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa berkata apapun, tapi di bibirnya terhias seringai seiring dengan ejekan yang diucapkannya dalam hati, 'Heh…ternyata bukan hanya badannya saja yang seperti anak kecil, sifatnya juga.'

.

.

.

Kalau tahu bakal mengalami kejadian seperti ini harusnya ia menuruti bisikian di sebelah kirinya saja tadi untuk membolos penuh hari ini. Tapi entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa kasihan pada malaikat di sebelah kanannya yang selalu membujuk dirinya agar jadi anak baik namun tak pernah dihiraukannya. Oleh karena itu niat Ichigo yang mulanya tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran berubah sebaliknya.

Saat sampai di kelas sudah ada lelaki tua yang sedang mencatat sesuatu di papan tulis. Setelah mengucapkan salam perkenalan ala kadarnya sesuai petuah dari guru ubanan itu, Ichigo bergegas menempati kursi di urutan terbelakang – satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa – . Suasana kelas ini begitu hening, hanya terdengar langkah kakinya yang belum sampai di tempat duduk dan suara goresan di papan tulis pertanda kalau guru kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Biasanya para sisiwi yang sering dijumpainya selalu sibuk mencari-cari perhatiannya, namun murid-murid perempuan di kelas ini sedikitpun tak ada yang melirik kearahnya. Tak ambil pusing dengan kondisi kelas perdananya, setelah tiba di tempat duduk, Ichigo mencoba menyimak apa yang sedang dijelaskan si pemberi ilmu di depan kelas.

Hanya 2 menit waktu yang diluangkan Ichigo untuk mendengar penjelasan dari guru itu, tapi ia sudah merasa menyesal karena mengorbankan waktunya untuk hal tak berguna –menurutnya– ini . Yah, mengingat dirinya yang sudah berkali-kali tinggal kelas, tentu materi pelajaran yang saat ini sedang di bahas sudah sering kali didengarnya, bahkan kalau ingin ia bisa saja menggantikan tugas pak guru yang sudah waktunya pensiun itu. Merasa tidak ada hal penting yang akan dilakukan di kelas ini, Ichigo berniat keluar saja, tetapi segera diurungkan niatnya itu saat dibayangannya terlintas wajah seram sang wali kelas. Bukannya takut, Ichigo hanya malas saja berurusan dengan perempuan pendek itu. Pada akhirnya, ia lebih memilih mendengarkan benda kecil pemutar musik yang ada di saku celananya daripada menerobos keluar kelas.

Guru-guru di Karakura _Academy_ terkenal akan kedisiplinannya, termasuk laki-laki paruh baya yang saat ini mengajar di kelas 11.2 – kelas tempat Ichigo berada –. Ia sudah memberikan toleransi saat Ichigo terlambat masuk kelas, namun untuk saat ini tak ada lagi kemurahan hatinya bagi murid baru itu yang seenaknya saja mendengarkan musik saat ia tengah mengajar. Tanpa repot memberi peringatan Pak tua berambut jarang itu memerintahkan ketua kelas untuk menyeret Ichigo kehadapannya. Hukuman berdiri di depan kelas dihadiahkan untuk laki-laki yang tak sempat melawan saat ketua kelas dan dua orang murid lain menggiringnya ke hadapan pak guru.

.

.

.

Belum juga genap sebulan jadi wali kelas, Rukia sudah mendapatkan kartu kuning. Nilai jelek pertama dalam buku rapor karirnya menjadi seorang guru. Apa kata keluarganya nanti kalau tahu reputasi buruknya ini.

Saat sedang serius memeriksa hasil ujian para murid, telepon di pojok kanan meja kerjanya berdering, menyampaikan perintah agar ia segera menemui kepala sekolah diruangannya. Dengan terpaksa Rukia menunda pekerjaannya untuk menjumpai bibinya yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu. Pandangan meremehkan menjadi sambutan selamat datang begitu ia membuka pintu. Sesampainya di dalam ruang Kepala Sekolah, ia melihat guru pengajar Matematika yang masih memandang remeh kearahnya sedang duduk di hadapan Retsu Unohana. Ternyata tujuan ia dipanggil kemari untuk mendapat teguran dan peringatan dari Kepala Sekolah yang menerima laporan dari seorang guru lanjut usia yang merasa tidak dihargai karena kelakuan kurang ajar dari salah satu anak asuhannya.

Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo Kurosaki. Lelaki itu jago sekali membuat pusing kepalanya. Awas saja jika bertemu nanti.

Tapi sayang kekesalan nona Kuchiki tak kunjung teruraikan, karena si biang kerok pembuat masalah yang tak dapat di temukannya setelah ia cari kemana-mana. Dari kamar laki-laki itu, kantin, atap sekolah, perpustakaan – meski mustahil anak itu di sana –, ruangan-ruangan lain, sampai toilet pria juga dikunjungi oleh Rukia.

Kira-kira dimana Ichigo bersembunyi? Yakin kalau semua penjuru sekolah sudah didatangi? Tapi sepertinya ada satu tempat yang terlewatkan dari pencarian adik Byakuya itu.

.

.

.

Laksana keledai yang terjatuh di lubang yang sama. Begitulah keadaan cowok yang punya dua adik perempuan itu sekarang. Lagi-lagi ia dikunci dalam sebuah ruangan. Kalau memang nasibnya harus terkurung ia lebih memilih diperangkap dalam ruangan guru judes itu saja daripada harus tertawan dalam ruangan penuh sarang laba-laba ini. Sudah berbangga hati karena dapat lolos dari hukuman pak tua pengajar rumus-rumus hitungan itu, tiba-tiba saja segerombolan manusia berkacamata mengerumuninya. Saat terbebas dari kerumunan tersebut, Ichigo sudah menemukan dirinya berada dalam ruang antah berantah yang dihuni barang-barang bekas serta beberapa hewan pengerat.

Meski tua pintu ruangannya berada sekarang tak mudah tumbang walau sudah ditendangnya berkali-kali, mencoba berteriak pun percuma karena walaupun ada yang mendengar teriakannya mereka tetap tak peduli. Penghuni sekolah ini seolah anti padanya, padahal ia tak melakukan hal-hal yang menyinggung koloni makhluk-makhluk kutu buku itu. Hanya berjalan santai sambil mendengarkan musik yang terpancar dari _earphone_ dan sesekali bersiul bukanlah sesuatu yang salah menurut Ichigo. Lalu kenapa ia tiba-tiba diseret masuk dalam gudang tua ini saat melewati perpustakaan yang baru sekali dilihatnya sangat ramai pengunjung.

.

Ichigo menjelajahkan mata coklatnya ke segala sudut ruangan, mencari jalan atau sesuatu yang bisa membantunya keluar dari gubuk derita ini, tapi sayang selain penuh dengan barang-barang rongsokan tempat ini hanya punya satu pintu utama, satu jendela yang tak bisa terbuka, dan beberapa ventilasi. Lalu bagaimana caranya ia bisa keluar dari sini, jika saja tubuhnya melar ia pasti akan melewati celah-celah kecil penyaring udara itu. Frustasi karena tidak menemukan jalan keluar, Ichigo menyandarkan punggung lelahnya ke dinding penuh debu. Seragam putihnya terkontaminasi dengan noda-noda di sekitar ruangan.

Otaknya sudah tak mampu berpikir lagi karena perutnya yang meronta ingin diberi makan, napasnya mulai patah-patah akibat pengapnya udara, pandangannya juga sudah mulai sayup.

'Sial, lagi-lagi mereka berhasil menindasku!', umpatan dalam hati dari seorang pemuda teraniaya yang mulai merosot dari posisi berdirinya, sepertinya ia akan jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga jam lebih Rukia berkeliling mencari Ichigo, niatnya yang ingin memberi pelajaran pada lelaki itu berubah menjadi rasa cemas. Sebagai salah satu pengajar di sekolah ini tentu Rukia tahu kalau murid-murid Karakura _Academy_ tidak suka pada siswa baru yang punya tampang dan penampilan masa kini, apalagi yang bodoh dan sombong seperti Ichigo. Ia khawatir kalau laki-laki itu akan di kerjai habis-habisan oleh para murid sekolah ini, yah biarpun Ichigo kuat kalau satu lawan banyak pasti kalah kan?

"Maaf, bu Kuchiki." langkah Rukia terhenti saat ada seseorang yang menyapa sembari menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Apakah anda sedang mencari anak baru itu?" tanya seseorang siswa yang menghentikan langkah Rukia setelah guru manis itu memberikan respon.

"Apa kau tahu dia dimana Hanatarou?" binar cerah terpancar dari kristal ungunya, ketika siswa bermarga Yamada itu memberinya petunjuk keberadaan Ichigo dengan anggukan pelan. Tetapi bukannya langsung memberitahu dimana Ichigo berada, siswa kikuk itu malah menarik tangan Rukia sedikit menjauh dari keramaian. Saat dirasa tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka barulah Hanatarou bersuara, "ta-tadi teman-teman membawa anak baru itu ke gudang tua di belakang gedung olahraga."

Terkejut atas informasi yang baru didengarnya, bergegas guru termuda di sekolah ini berlari menuju tempat Ichigo disekap. Berbagai pikiran buruk tentang keadaan Ichigo melayang-layang di benaknya, sedangkan Hanatarou Yamada mengiringi langkah tergesa guru idolanya dengan tatapan cemas dan berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Posisi Ichigo sekarang memang seperti orang pingsan, tetapi sebenarnya ia masih memiliki simpanan kesadaran 60%. Saat pintu gudang tiba-tiba terbuka, matanya menyipit akibat cahaya terang yang masuk bersamaan dengan seorang wanita mungil. Tetapi saking khawatirnya, wanita itu menyalahartikan keadaan Ichigo yang terbaring di lantai dengan mata terpejam. Segera saja ia menghampiri orang yang dikiranya pingsan itu, mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya sambil terus memanggil-manggil nama Ichigo. Ide jahil seketika menyala di otak siswa abadi saat melihat wajah panik gurunya yang cemas akan keadaannya. Bu Kuchiki sudah mengira ia tak sadarkan diri, jadi biarkan saja alurnya tetap seperti itu.

"Ichigo, kumohon bangunlah." Ichigo merasa pipinya ditepuk halus oleh jari-jari mungil Rukia, kepalanya juga sudah beralaskan pangkuan wanita yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata itu. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, aroma tubuh Rukia tercium jelas. Lebih jelas dan terasa lebih menenangkan dibanding sisa-sisa wanginya yang menempel di badan si kelinci. Kalau begini Ichigo benar-benar bisa tak sadarkan diri alias tertidur, apalagi ketika usapan jemari lentik itu mulai berpindah ke rambut sewarna jeruknya.

Dengan dibantu 2 orang satpam sekolah, Rukia berhasil membawa tubuh 'pingsan' Ichigo ke UKS. Untungnya di sana masih ada dokter sekolah yang langsung memeriksa keadaan Ichigo saat ia sudah dibaringkan di ranjang perawatan. Bapak-bapak sekuriti yang membantu Rukia sudah kembali ke tempatnya jaga, jadi di ruang kesehatan tinggalah Ibu guru yang berwajah cemas, dokter yang berekspresi menahan tawa, serta murid tinggal kelas yang masih keasyikan pura-pura pingsan.

"Tidak perlu cemas, Kuchiki. Dia hanya tertidur." mengubah raut menahan tawanya menjadi tersenyum dokter berambut putih itu memberitahu Rukia.

"A-apa! Ja-jadi sedari tadi aku panik hanya karena orang tidur!" Rukia shock terapi mendengar kabar dari dokter sekolah. 'Dasar laki-laki kurang ajar, beraninya menipuku!' takut dianggap tidak sopan, Rukia hanya menggeram dalam hati. Tahu kalau mantan muridnya dalam mode siap meledak, dengan alasan ingin mencari makan siang, Joushiro Ukitake guru sekaligus dokter sekolah itu segera undur diri dari unit kesehatan. Saat keluar ia tak lupa menutup pintu dan memasang tanda 'Close', heh… seperti sebuah toko saja ya.

Suara pintu tertutup adalah sebagai aba-aba penyiksaan Rukia terhadap Ichigo. Tanpa menunggu sang pangeran tidur bangun, langsung saja mantan siswi sekolah menengah Karakura _Academy_ itu mendaratkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke _body sixpack_ Ichigo. Yang dipukuli mulai merasakan sakit akibat hujaman kepalan tangan mulus itu semakin terasa keras dan kuat di tubuhnya, jadi terpaksa Ichigo membuka mata. Saat kelopak matanya terangkat, lagi-lagi terlihat orang yang sama sedang mengganggu tidurnya. Tidak peduli guru atau siapa pun, kali ini pengganggu itu akan ia beri pelajaran.

"Laki-laki kurang ajar, bodoh, penipu beraninya kau mengerjaiku!" terlalu terbawa emosi Rukia tidak sadar kalau orang yang sedang dimaki dan dipukulinya sudah sadar dari 'pingsannya'.

**Hap**

Kedua tangan Rukia yang terkepal itu, berhasil di genggam Ichigo.

**Brukk**

Sengaja ditariknya si pemilik tangan hingga menimpa tubuhnya yang masih berbaring.

"Kyaa…"

Rukia yang kaget karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertarik dan terjatuh tepat di atas badan Ichigo hanya bisa menjerit. Matanya membesar terkejut mendapati posisinya yang begitu dekat dengan muridnya. Sedangkan si murid tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah tak berdaya gurunya yang tidak mampu melawan kekuatan tarikannya. Tapi bukan Rukia namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. ia meronta sekuat tenaga agar terlepas dari kuncian kedua tangan besar Ichigo yang memegang erat pergelangan tangannya. Ichigo yang tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan menyiksa si guru judes, memindahkan kuncian tanggannya ke pinggang ramping milik gurunya sambil menaikkan posisi jatuh Rukia sehingga kini wajah mereka sejajar.

Seringai kemenangan Ichigo memudar tergantikan dengan wajah memerah terpesona melihat sosok cantik di depannya. Mata besar itu menampilkan keindahannya saat kacamata yang biasa di kenakan Rukia terjatuh. Kilauan ungu yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata itu tertangkap jelas oleh retina Ichigo, begitupun sebaliknya. Waktu seakan terhenti ketika mata mereka beradu pandang.

Saat melihat lingkaran indah itu, pandangan Ichigo seolah terhipnotis oleh kemilau yang terpancar dari bola keunguan tersebut. Ia hanya mampu terdiam mematung menatap indahnya mata besar Rukia yang berhiaskan bulu mata lentik, tetapi dalam hatinya tak henti kata-kata pujian terucap memuji mata cantik itu. Rasa rindu Ichigo yang sudah lama terpendam dalam hatinya seolah terobati ketika melihat salah satu panca indra milik sang guru. Rasa rindu akan keindahan mata seseorang yang sejak pertama dilihat sampai sekarang ini masih menghantuinya.

Semakin lama dipandang, entah mengapa Ichigo semakin yakin bahwa sosok pemilik mata indah yang pernah di temuinya tiga tahun lalu itu adalah Rukia. Keyakinannya semakin diperkuat saat jepit rambut yang dipakai Rukia untuk menghalau rambut bagian depannya ikut terjatuh menemani kacamatanya yang duluan menyapa lantai. Helaian rambut yang sejak kedatangan Ichigo selalu dijepit ke samping oleh Rukia, kini kembali pada tempat asalnya. Yaitu di antara kedua matanya.

Meski rambut hitam ini tak lagi sepanjang yang masih diingatnya, Ichigo yakin bahwa wajah cantik yang di bingkai rambut hitam pendek dengan poni yang berada di antara bola keunguan itu sama dengan wajah seseorang yang – walaupun disangkalnya – sangat ingin ditemuinya lagi. Oleh karena itu setelah sadar dari keterpanaannya tanpa ragu Ichigo berucap,

"Aku, sudah ingat siapa dirimu." dengan senyum menawannya Ichigo melanjutkan,

"Kau adalah…"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chapter 3-nya udahan dulu ya…

Sekarang balasin review…

**hendrik widyawati**, maap ye kalo updetnya ga kilat malah tambah lama, semoga msih berkenan baca fic ini :D. **corvusraven, **tengkyu udah di fave, nie lanjutannya yah ; ). **Dhiya-chan, **Ichi kan disiksa supaya ga belagu lagi…hehe. Untuk metode penyiksaan Ruki ke Ichi masih belum totally muncul, malah si Ichi tuh yang ngerjain Ruki. **beby-chan, **masalahhubungan Ichi sama Ruki kayaknya munculnya di chap depan deh, jadi untuk saat ini dikira-kira sendiri dulu ya beb, hehe. **anna chan, **saia juga seneng (pake banget) dirimu mau review fic ini, hehe. **niazz, **nie udah update tapi ga cepat maap yaa..:D. **Shirawashi-me No Akuma, **oke deh akan saya pikir-pikir lagi buat munculin si grimm. **gui gui M.I.T, **salam kenal juga alasan kenapa Ruki bisa jadi guru di usia 20 pelan-pelan bakal terungkap kok (sok misterius), bego ato enggak Ichi bisa dinilai dari chap ini kan? **Rimachan**, salam kenal juga, penasaran sama hubungan Ichiruki? Sama saya juga *plak* hehe. **Voidy**, asik diriku dapat jempol (nyimpan jempolnya dalam lemari), terus gimana chapter 3 ini? Ada kemajuan ato malah mundur? Ditunggu lagi komennya :D. **Nizayuki**, ni udah dilanjutin.

Okay, tengkyu buat yang udah dukung fic ini. Saran dan kritiknya ditunggu…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Bleach - Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menghentakkan kaki pelan sambil sesekali melirik waktu di pergelangan tangannya, seorang Laki-laki berjas yang sudah setengah jam berdiri di areal parkiran Karakura Academy masih bertahan dengan posisi santainya menyandar di badan mobil. Pengendara mobil silver itu tak bosannya memperhatikan satu persatu orang-orang yang keluar dari bangunan sekolah, berharap seseorang yang ditunggunya berada diantara mereka.

Lelaki ini untungnya tipe orang yang sabar. Masih bersedia saja ia menanti kedatangan seseorang yang hendak dijemputnya, meski orang yang dimaksud tidak juga menampakan wujudnya meski jam sekolah sudah usai sedari tadi.

Saat dilihatnya sudah tidak ada lagi manusia yang muncul di halaman depan sekolah, barulah ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung di depannya.

Meja resepsionis yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pintu ganda gedung utama bangunan ini sudah tak berpenghuni. Wajar saja kosong, sekarang sudah waktunya para pekerja sekolah pulang. Karena tidak ada yang bisa ditanyainya dan juga sudah hapal dengan tata letak gedung ini, laki-laki berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk langsung mendatangi tempat dimana orang yang ditunggunya berada.

Di pertengahan jalannya menuju sebuah ruangan, lelaki tersebut berpapasan dengan seseorang berambut putih panjang.

"Hai! Selamat siang, Usui. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung kemari." Sapa si rambut putih sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Ah… selamat siang Dokter." meski si penyapa tidak memanggil dirinya dengan nama asli, pria pucat berambut tadi hitam membalas sapaan ramah itu seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu," protes seseorang yang dipanggil dokter saat melihat laki-laki yang merupakan mantan muridnya membungkuk di depannya. "Mau menjemput kekasihmu?" lanjut dokter itu bertanya saat lelaki dihadapannya kembali berdiri tegak.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. Tipikal orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

Dokter Ukitake tersenyum maklum, ternyata sifat _to the point_ lawan bicaranya tidak berubah sampai sekarang. Masih ingin melanjutkan acara beramah tamah, pria paruh baya itupun menawarkan diri, "tadi dia ada di ruang kesehatan, Usui tunggu saja disini biar kupanggilkan."

"Aa… baiklah. Terima kasih, Dokter." pria kurus yang memang tidak suka repot itu tak menolak niat baik Ukitake. Ia memutar langkahnya kembali menuju lobi depan sementara mantan gurunya menuju arah kanan koridor.

.

.

.

"Aku, sudah ingat siapa dirimu."

Berbanding terbalik dengan Ichigo yang tersenyum menawan, Rukia malah was-was dengan kata yang barusan diucapkan Ichigo. Sayang sekali, sesi saling mengagumi keindahan mata masing-masing usai sudah.

"Kau adalah…"

Jeda sejenak Ichigo berkata, dan hal itu bagai melodi mencekam pengiring suara jantung Rukia yang tak hentinya berdetak semakin keras. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan menemani wajahnya yang memucat. Benteng pertahanannya sudah roboh, sepertinya kali ini ia tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi.

"Perempuan yang sudah men– "

" Kuchiki? Kau masih di dalam?" yap… pernyataan Ichigo sukses terhenti saat suara deritan pintu dibuka terdengar, beriringan dengan panggilan bernada riang dari penunggu ruang kesehatan.

Sujud syukur dipersembahkan Rukia untuk dokter sekolah yang datang di waktu yang sangat tepat, sedangkan di pihak Ichigo penghargaan berupa kata umpatan lah yang diberikan pada dokter tersebut.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Ichigo tidak fokus padanya karena panggilan tiba-tiba tadi, Rukia segera saja melarikan diri dari penjara kedua lengan besar anak didiknya. Dan bagai buronan yang tidak ingin tertangkap lagi, segera saja guru muda itu keluar dari bilik ranjang perawatan untuk menemui penyelamatnya.

"Dokter Ukitake, anda mencari saya?" masih dengan napas memburu Rukia bertanya. Satu poin kemenangan dimiliki penggemar Chappy, posisi Ichigo yang masih berbaring menyulitkan lelaki itu untuk segera mengejarnya.

"Ah, ya. Usui sudah datang menjemputmu, segeralah berkemas pulang." meski heran dengan tingkah Rukia yang seperti dikejar maut, Ukitake tak menyudutkan perempuan itu dengan ungkapan rasa herannya.

"Terima kasih Dokter. Saya permisi." secepat kilat salah satu keturunan keluarga pemilik tempat pendidikan ini undur diri dari ruang kesehatan. Ia harus segera pergi sebelum Ichigo kembali menghadangnya.

"Hei…Rukia, tunggu! Jangan lari kau!" setelah bangkit dari pembaringannya Ichigo bergegas mengerjar Rukia, tapi sayang bukannya sosok mungil cantik yang dilihat malah sosok ringkih dokter sekolah.

Belum hilang rasa heran atas perilaku Rukia, dokter sekaligus guru itu kembali dibuat terkejut dengan kemunculan Ichigo yang berlari sambil berteriak.

"Aku tahu kalau kalian sebaya. Tetapi memanggil gurumu langsung dengan namanya sangat tidak sopan Kurosaki." walaupun terkejut, Guru ramah nan baik hati itu tetap mempertahankan senyum tulusnya saat menasehati Ichigo.

Siswa yang di nasehati merasa salah tingkah karena sudah kepergok berlaku tak sopan. "Maaf Dokter. Anda tahu Ibu Kuchiki kemana?" berusaha bertanya dengan sopan tetapi nada tidak sabar masih kentara di tuturnya.

"Kuchiki sedang bersiap-siap pulang karena kekasihnya sudah menjemput." jawaban yang menjelaskan sekaligus memelaskan untuk Ichigo.

"A-apa? Kekasih?" pertanyaan terkejut Ichigo dibalas dengan anggukan ringan serta senyum polos dari guru yang paling ramah.

Sesaat kemudian samar-samar kata "sial" menyapa di indra pendengaran Pak Ukitake saat murid labil itu melintas buru-buru di sampingnya tanpa pamit. Dan respons guru yang tidak pernah marah itu hanya kembali terkaget heran.

.

.

.

Sejak berbaur dengan aura kehidupan Karakura _Academy_, Ichigo sering kali mengalami nasib buruk. Tetapi jika bukan karena hal-hal apes yang belakangan sering dialaminya tidak mungkin ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan jelmaan berupa perempuan mungil itu. Mungkin inilah hikmah dari kasus penganiayaan yang menimpanya. Tapi sepertinya mengucapkan terima kasih sama papa Isshin juga perlu deh. Soalnya kan Ichigo bisa nyasar di sekolah ini karena kebijaksanaan beliau.

Langkah kaki Ichigo masih aktif berlari menuju pintu utama, mengejar eksistensi wanita yang dicapnya sebagai hantu. Meski dulu sempat beniat untuk melupakan ingatan tentang gadis berpostur pendek, kini dalam hatinya Ichigo bertekad, kali ini ia harus berhasil mendapatkan hantu cantik itu. Yah, mumpung gadis itu saat ini berada dalam jangkauannya, sayang kan kalau dibiarkan begitu saja.

Entah mendapat kutukan darimana lagi-lagi nasib tidak mujur menyertai si pemburu hantu jadi-jadian. Padahal tinggal menuruni beberapa anak tangga lagi ia sudah bisa membekuk target buruan, tetapi visual yang tercetak di hadapannya seketika membekukan langkah mantap Ichigo. Suasana hati yang tadinya cerah langsung berubah jadi mendung.

Ia melihat Rukia berjalan sambil menautkan jemarinya dengan seorang pria bertubuh kurus. Sepertinya itu lelaki yang tadi dibilang oleh dokter Ukitake sebagai kekasih Rukia. Mereka terlihat… serasi dan mesra sekali.

"Arghh…sial! Jadi dia benar-benar sudah punya kekasih!" kepalan tangan Ichigo makin mengerat seiring dengan masuknya Rukia ke dalam kendaraan beroda 4 bersama kekasihnya. Kasihan sekali pegangan tangga yang jadi luapan kekesalan pemuda yang sedang terbakar cemburu itu. Bukannya mengejar ia malah melampiaskan kemaran pada benda-benda sekitar. Keinginan untuk mengejar pujaan hati pun berevolusi jadi emosi menggebu.

"Sudah seenaknya kau terus bergentayangan di hidupku. Sekarang kau malah dengan pria lain. Dasar wanita siluman. Lihat saja kau nanti!" sepertinya ada yang dendam karena patah hati. Sudah merasa ditolak padahal belum pernah diungkapkan. Kira-kira dukun ikut bertindak tidak ya?

.

.

.

Perjalanan kali ini sama saja dengan sebelumnya. Pengemudi dan penumpang mobil silver ini tak pernah bosan menyajikan suasana hening. Biasanya Rukia santai-santai saja dengan sunyi ini tetapi gerak tubuhnya sekarang menampakkan sekali kalau ia sedang gelisah. Banyaknya helaan napas serta raut kusut di wajah manisnya berhasil memancing si pengendara mesin untuk unjuk suara. "Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?"

Yang diberi pertanyaan masih sibuk dengan fantasinya, jadi pemilik lensa hijau itu kembali bertanya dengan meningkatkan volume suaranya, "Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah! Y-ya, aku tidak apa-apa." buah usaha untuk suara yang lebih keras, pertanyaan tersebut berhasil masuk telinga Rukia.

"Benarkah? Tapi Kau telihat gelisah sekali." tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diterima, pria itu bertanya lagi. Karena terlihat jelas dari bahasa tubuhnya kalau Rukia seperti punya masalah besar.

"Ya, aku hanya… ehm… sedang lapar."

Dahi pengusaha muda itu sedikit mengernyit mendengar jawaban Rukia yang sangat nyata asal-asalannya, tetapi karena tidak ingin ikut campur lebih banyak dengan masalah Nona Kuchiki ia hanya berinisiatif memberi saran, "baiklah. Kita mampir di Restoran dulu."

Gara-gara sibuk mencari Ichigo, Rukia memang belum sempat makan siang. Tapi sungguh bukan rasa lapar yang membuatnya tidak tenang seperti ini. Jadi tentu saja ia segera mencari alasan untuk menolak ajakan seniornya semasa sekolah dulu. "Tidak perlu. Aku ingin segera sampai di rumah saja. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kau yakin?" sebenarnya tawaran untuk makan hanya basa-basi pria itu saja, dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan barusan hanya sebagai kamuflase agar ia terlihat perhatian pada gadis yang sudah diajaknya merajut hubungan.

"Ya, aku ingin pulang dan istirahat. Hari ini terasa melelahkan sekali."

Tidak ada lagi sahutan dari pemuda pendiam itu, karena sejujurnya ia memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah pribadi orang lain. Obrolan yang sangat jarang terjadi di antara pasangan itupun berakhir. Dan sisa perjalanan mereka menuju hunian keluarga Kuchiki kembali diisi dengan bungkamnya suara sejoli itu.

.

.

.

Baru kali ini siswa bangkotan itu mengharapkan hari segera pagi, ia ingin secepatnya kembali berada pada jam-jam sekolah. Tapi bukan untuk belajar melainkan untuk bertemu dengan guru pendek yang merangkap jadi wali kelasnya. Daritadi sepasang matanya masih belum bosan memandangi angka digital di layar ponsel, mengamati perjalanan waktu yang dirasanya sangat lambat. Kalau saja bisa dengan mudah keluar dari asrama, tidak perlu hari esok ia pasti sudah memburu si hantu mungil malam ini juga.

Frustasi karena langit tak juga terang, Ichigo berniat menghabiskan malam ini hanya dengan duduk terpekur menghadap jendela kaca kamarnya yang masih berdebu tebal. Otaknya sama sekali tidak memberinya perintah untuk tidur, bahkan untuk sekedar mengganti seragam yang sedari pagi di kenakannya.

Tahu tidak? Sejak kejadian yang dilihatnya di areal parkiran sekolah siang tadi, Ichigo dilanda kegalauan luar biasa. Rasa senang dan amarah bercampur kecewa sedang berebut posisi untuk menguasai suasana hatinya. Baru kali ini cowok yang cinta masa-masa sekolah itu dilanda kekecewaan berat. Yah Salahkan ia yang terlalu percaya diri, berpikiran bahwa gadis pengganggu pikirannya itu tidak akan menjalin hubungan serius dengan pria manapun selain dirinya.

Ternyata selama tiga tahun ini hanya ia yang tersiksa memendam perasaan yang sebenarnya dia sendiri masih kesulitan mendefinisikannya. Yang jelas selama waktu-waktu itu ia terus saja dibayangi sosok manis perempuan mungil yang suka muncul dan hilang secara tiba-tiba. Yah, seperti sekarang ini, matanya lagi-lagi berhalusinasi melihat sosok wanita berambut sebahu sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Bahkan disaat hatinya gundah pun perempuan itu masih saja suka gentayangan di … benar-benar hantu merepotkan.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang hingga tiba di kediaman Kuchiki, raut gelisah Rukia belum juga berubah. Ia masih saja sibuk berkelana dalam pikirannya, sampai-sampai orang yang sudah berbaik hati mengantarkan dirinya pulang pun tidak dihadiahi ucapan terima kasih atau ucapan sampai jumpa. Untungnya si pacar tidak suka meributkan hal-hal seperti itu, jadi dibiarkannya saja Rukia yang asal nyelonong keluar mobil tanpa pamit.

Tujuan utama Rukia ketika sampai di rumah adalah mengurung diri dalam kamarnya. Mujur, si gondrong kepala keluarga Kuchiki sedang tidak ada dirumah, jadinya ia bisa bebas semedi dalam kamar tanpa ada gangguan.

Tidak jauh beda dengan keadaan Ichigo yang mengalami gangguan tidur, kelopak mata Rukia juga menolak untuk dipejamkan. Padahal ia sudah membolak-balik posisi berbaringnya di atas kasur, tapi tetap saja kantuk tidak datang-datang. Mungkin juga ia susah tidur karena sedari tadi otaknya terus saja bekerja, memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menghindar dari Kurosaki yang paling malas itu.

Rasa percaya diri Rukia menghilang entah kemana, sehingga ia tidak punya nyali untuk bertemu Ichigo. "Kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya?" keluhnya putus asa.

Waktu tiga tahun ternyata tidak cukup untuk membuat cowok orange itu lupa akan dirinya. Yah wajar saja, siapa yang bisa melupakan tindakan memalukannya di kejadian tiga tahun silam itu?

"Argh…" dengan membayangkan peristiwa itu saja sudah membuatnya _stress_.

Drtt…drtt…drtt

Suara getar dari alat komunikasi di sampingnya menjeda kegiatan Rukia yang sedang mengacak-acak rambut. Ada sebuah pesan singkat mampir di ponsel ungu miliknya.

Senyumnya pun mengembang ketika ia membaca pesan tersebut. Susunan kalimat yang dikirimkan teman kuliahnya itu memberikan Rukia jalan keluar. Solusi untuk menghindari Ichigo akhirnya ketemu. Meski tidak lama, setidaknya dalam kurun waktu seminggu ke depan ia tidak perlu repot memikirkan cara bersembunyi dari muridnya itu.

.

.

.

Walau sudah bertekad terjaga semalaman untuk menunggu pagi, pada akhirnya Ichigo jatuh tertidur juga. Secara tidak sadar pada pukul dua pagi tadi tubuh dan bola matanya memberontak minta di istirahatkan. Mungkin kinerja tubuhnya sudah lelah mengikuti kehendak hati panas sang pemilik.

Karena jendela kamar yang belum sempat di bersihkan, sinar terik mentari tidak dapat masuk mengusik tidur Ichigo. Jam alarm – yang entah dilemparkannya kemana – sama tidak berfungsinya. Gedoran pintu dari Ishida pun juga tidak cukup ampuh mengganggu tidurnya. Jadi dipastikan, si Ichigo dari klan Kurosaki itu bakal bangun kesiangan.

Entah sampai kapan murid kadaluarsa ini akan tertidur, mengingat alarm tambahan – yang berupa wali kelasnya – tidak datang-datang membangunkan meski waktu sudah hampir tengah hari. Sedangkan guru-guru lain tidak ada yang se-frontal Rukia untuk menerobos masuk ke kamar murid biang kerok itu.

Jadi, ditunggu saja sampai ia bangun sendiri.

Tepat jam 12 siang, sepasang lensa coklat kembali melihat. Saat bangkit, Ichigo sedikit melakukan peregangan otot. Badannya terasa pegal-pegal, efek tertidur di lantai sepertinya.

"Ah! Aku ketiduran. Jam berapa sekarang?" gumamnya saat selesai melakukan senam ringan.

"APA?!" kagetnya saat melihat jam. "Sial! Kenapa sampai sesiang ini!" panik melanda Ichigo. Buru-buru lelaki itu segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat, guru-guru pasti tidak ada yang mengajar. Oleh karena itu arahnya berlari langsung menuju ruang kerja Rukia.

Sempat menabrak beberapa siswa di perjalanannya menuju ruang kerja guru, akhirnya Ichigo sampai juga. Dengan tidak sabar ia memutar kenop pintu. Kesal karena pintunya membandel tidak mau terbuka, Ichigo menggedor-gedor kuat benda berhahan kayu tersebut. Hal yang sia-sia, pintu itu kan dikunci karena pemiliknya sedang tidak ada. Mau digedor sampai kapanpun tentu tidak akan terbuka.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana? Bu Rukia kan tidak ada di dalam." teguran gugup dari seseorang di belakang Ichigo menghentikan kegiatan mubajirnya mengetuk pintu.

"Kau tahu dia dimana?" tanpa berbalik badan Ichigo tidak basa-basi bertanya.

"Ti-tidak tahu. Beliau kan tidak masuk hari ini."

"APA?!" seruan kaget dari Ichigo membuat nyali siswa penggugup itu menciut, tanpa berpikir dua kali segera saja ia pergi meninggalkan pemuda galau yang sedang meninju-ninju pintu.

"Ck. Sial. Dia sengaja menghindariku rupanya."

Setelah puas berantem dengan pintu, Ichigo bergerak untuk mencari tahu dimana keberadaan Rukia.

Dari salah satu staff Tata Usaha, Ichigo dapat kabar buruk kalau walinya di sekolah ijin kerja selama satu minggu. Hatinya dongkol setengah mati. Sia-sia saja dia grasak-grusuk semalaman menanti hari berganti untuk segera bertemu dengan simanis Kuchiki. Ntayanya orang yang dinanti tidak akan menampakkan diri sampai minggu depan.

"Huh, mentang-mentang dia cucu pemilik sekolah jadi bisa seenaknya ijin selama itu," cibir Ichigo dalam hati saat mendengar informasi tersebut.

Perihal ada urusan di kampus yang mesti diselesaikan adalah alasan ketidakhadiran Rukia di sekolah. Dan karena alasan itu pula Ichigo mencoba bersabar menunggu kedatangan Rukia hingga wanita itu kembali mengajar. Meski setan kecil disebelahnya sudah menyuruh ia agar segera menemui Rukia, tapi cowok itu masih tahan iman untuk tidak mengganggu aktivitas kependidikan Rukia. Cukup dirinya saja yang jadi pelajar abadi, Rukia tidak perlu ikut-ikutan.

.

.

.

Walau sudah berusaha keras memendam egonya, tetap saja selama empat hari ini ichigo terus saja uring-uringan. Bahkan seringkali ia berulah saat kegiatan belajar mengajar berlangsung. Para guru yang kebanyakan sudah hampir menginjak fase sesepuh, tidak bisa banyak bertindak untuk mendisiplinkan kelakuan Ichigo. Mereka masih sayang nyawa. Lagipula Ibu Kepala Sekolah yang tidak ingin staff-staff pengajarnya jantungan berjamaah, tidak memberatkan guru-guru itu untuk terlalu mengurusi tingkah Ichigo. Karena tanggung jawab mendidik bocah nakal itu sepenuhnya sudah diserahkan pada Rukia, guru termuda yang dijamin masih sehat jantungnya.

Para guru sih boleh saja menyerah menghadapi perangai buruk Ichigo, tapi tidak untuk murid-muridnya. Dalam otak-otak cerdas mereka sedang memikirkan cara untuk membuat Ichigo jera jadi anak badung. Kalau bisa sih sekalian jera untuk bersekolah di sini. Para siswa teladan itu tidak rela kalau rumah kedua mereka dicemari prestasi merah Ichigo. Karakura _Academy_ harus selalu jadi tempat bernaung anak-anak pintar, jadi tidak ada tempat untuk murid yang sudah berkali-kali tinggal kelas seperti keturunan Kurosaki itu.

Beberapa kali sempat terjebak jadi korban _bully_, kini Ichigo sudah lebih mahir menghadapai para kutu berkacamata itu yang lagi-lagi ingin menindasnya. Yah walaupun cara menghadapinya dengan bertindak tidak jantan, yaitu sembunyi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ichigo terpaksa ngumpet dari mereka soalnya kalau dihadapi tidak akan selesai-selesai. Mereka itu kan seperti _Hydra_, dibasmi satu malah muncul semakin banyak.

Ide brilian tiba-tiba mampir di otak jahil Ichigo. Ia yang sudah tak sanggup menanti kedatangan Rukia, memutuskan untuk membuat guru junior itu yang datang sendiri padanya. Meski konyol dan cukup beresiko, Ichigo akan menjalani aksi nekad ini. Yah, hitung-hitung sekalian balas dendam pada orang-orang culun yang sering mem-bully-nya.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari tempat sembunyi tanpa ketahuan, kini Ichigo sedang mengintai target pertama misi pembalasannya, siswa berambut pink yang sedang asyik bereksperiman di laboratorium sendirian. Karena siswa itu punya warna rambut yang harusnya tak lazim bagi pria, ia jadi yang paling mudah diingat Ichigo sebagai pelaku utama penindasan.

Strategi sudah dirancang Ichigo dengan mantap, perlahan ia mendekati cowok yang bercita-cita jadi ilmuan dari arah belakang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai menakutkan saat Ichigo melihat kerangkeng berukuran sedang berisi tikus-tikus putih percobaan. Si _pinky_ itu kan kurus, sepertinya ia muat jika dimasukkan dalam kandang tikus tersebut.

Tidak perlu usaha ekstra bagi Ichigo untuk menangani siswa yang namanya susah dieja itu. Rupa-rupanya ia hanya kuat dan sombong jika bersama dengan geng culunnya. Jadi setelah berhasil mengurung pria itu Ichigo segera menuju target selanjutnya.

.

Lelaki yang sebelah matanya tertutupi rambut pirangnya jadi korban terakhir Ichigo. Padahal maunya Ichigo sih, Ishida yang mempati list terakhir korban. Tapi berhubung si mulut tajam itu tidak pernah terlibat kasus pem-bully-an, Ichigo membebaskan Ishida dari acara penyiksaannya. Ia tertawa puas melihat siswa pirang bermata sayu itu tergantung di salah satu dahan pohon. Misinya selesai dengan sukses, tinggal tunggu satu atau dua jam kedepan Rukia pasti sudah ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti membuat masalah, Kurosaki!"

Tepat sesuai kalkulasi Ichigo, dalam rentang waktu dua jam setelah insiden ide gilanya, sekarang ia dan Rukia kembali duduk berhadapan dalam ruang guru. Hanya meja kerja Rukia yang membatasi jarak mereka.

Menikmati wajah marah gurunya, jadi kesenangan sendiri bagi cowok yang sedang _fallin' in love_ itu. Soalnya selama ini mimik Rukia yang sering menghantui dirinya selalu tersenyum manis. Ichigo jadi ingin tahu ekspresi apa lagi yang bisa terlukis di rupa cantik itu.

"Aku bicara padamu, Kurosaki!" kesal karena Ichigo hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas saat dirinya sedang marah, Rukia berdiri dari duduknya sambil menggebrak meja. Dasar murid biang onar, baru ditinggal beberapa hari saja sudah membuat segunung masalah.

"Ya, aku tahu. Lalu?" rupanya masih kurang puas juga Ichigo menguji kesabaran Rukia.

"Apa? 'Lalu' kau bilang? Kau itu sudah membuat banyak masalah, dan tanggapanmu hanya itu?!" keraguan Rukia untuk bertemu dengan Ichigo menguap sudah jadi kemarahan. Ingin sekali ia melempar muridnya itu jauh-jauh dari bumi.

"Jadi aku harus bilang apa, Bu Guru?"

"Setidaknya jelaskan alasanmu bertindak brutal pada kelima orang itu?"

"Mereka saja tidak punya alasan saat menindasku. Anggap saja dengan perbuatanku itu kami impas." penjelasan Ichigo ditutup dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu berbuat hal yang sama." geram Rukia frustasi.

" Lalu aku harus diam saja saat mereka mengerjaiku? Aku melakukan hal ini juga karena kau, Bu Guru?"

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?"

"kalau kau tidak bolos selama itu tentu hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Mana tanggung jawabmu sebagai waliku? Harusnya kau menjagaku agar tidak dikerjai para murid." kadar kekesalan Rukia semakin menjadi mendengar tudingan Ichigo.

"Aku. Tidak. Bolos!" tekannya pemuh emosi. "Kalau kau tidak ingin ditindas lagi, berubalah jadi anak baik. Penampilanmu saja masih urakan seperti ini."

"Tch. Jadi maksudmu aku harus berpenampilan ala kutu buku seperti mereka?"

"Kalau memang harus, ya lakukan saja. Jangan melimpahkan kesalahanmu jadi tanggung jawabku. Tidak bosan ya jadi anak bodoh."

Lama-lama Ichigo jadi kesal juga dikatai terus oleh Rukia. Cukup sudah basa-basinya, kalau diteruskan perdebatan ini tidak akan selesai jadi langsung saja tembak pada masalah inti.

"Baik. Kalau begitu aku minta pertanggungjawabanmu yang lain?"

"Tanggung jawab atas apa lagi?"

Hanya seringaian menggoda dari Ichigo yang menyambut kalimat bingung Rukia. Perlahan laki-laki itu mulai berdiri menyamakan posisi mereka. Melihat Ichigo yang berdiri menjulang di depannya membuat Rukia grogi. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia punya firasat buruk. Oh… tidak jangan bilang kalau…

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah mencuri ciumanku!"

… Ichigo mau membahas kejadian tiga tahun silam.

**TBC**

****makasih buat teman-teman semua yang udah baca dan review tulisan saya ini. maaf kalau kelamaan updatenya (semoga masih ada yang berkenan baca ya)

Ok, mohon saran dan kritiknya.

:) Bye...bye.


End file.
